Reflejos
by Victoire Black
Summary: La mayoría de las personas en el Mundo Mágico, ya sea por casualidad, error, o intención, se han topado con el Espejo de Oesed. Y no todas se llaman Harry Potter. Viñetas sobre magos y brujas, elfos y duendes, y muchos más personajes abandonados. HOY: Argus Filch.
1. Aberforth Dumbledore

**Ese dichoso paquete.**

Albus jamás le había dicho qué era eso, y mucho menos, por qué tenía que permanecer escondido en su taberna hasta que el peligro pasara. ¡Ah!, ¿y de qué peligro hablaba? Eran muchas las dudas que tenía Aberforth Dumbledore sobre ese dichoso paquete gigante que había aterrizado un día en su vivienda, con el único propósito de hacer que la curiosidad terminara carcomiéndole.

"No lo mires", había advertido su hermano con seriedad, "a menos que consideres la locura como un futuro cercano".

Pero ¿quién querría seguir las instrucciones de un viejo loco y chiflado, que al fin y al cabo lo único que pretendía era hacerse el valiente? ¿Tanta valentía para prohibir un paquetito de pacotilla? Él no había ido a Gryffindor, pero sabía a qué atenerse. No era estúpido.

Apenas cerrar la taberna aquella noche, subió a paso cansado hasta su casa. Había sido un día totalmente agotador, y no se sentía con ganas de hacer nada más que tirarse en la cama y dormir hasta el día siguiente. Pero el paquete gigante se encontraba tras la puerta, y parecía tener un cartel enorme que dijera "¡mírame!".

No lo dudó ni medio segundo.

Con un movimiento de varita y un simple hechizo verbal, la cobertura del paquete fue removida. "Si tan peligroso fuera el contenido para el que lo viera, Albus le hubiese puesto más protección", argumentó el anciano, sonriendo para si mismo. A decir verdad, le llamó bastante la atención lo que se encontró frente a él.

Un espejo.

-¿Todo esto por un maldito espejo? -se quejó Aberforth, poniendo los ojos en blanco, al tiempo que su reflejo llevaba una mano a su derecha. Se sorprendió de que ese movimiento no lo hubiera hecho su propio brazo, y se acercó aún más al enorme espejo. Tenía una inscripción arriba, que miró por dos segundos y resolvió que no se encontraba en ningún idioma que entendiera.

Devolvió la vista al cristal, y el corazón le dio un vuelco.

¿Desde cuándo ese anciano de barba gris era un joven pelirrojo sonriente? ¿Desde cuándo tenía a sus padres sonriendo a su lado? ¿Desde cuándo Ariana y Albus reían por algún chiste privado? ¿Por qué todos le miraban a los ojos?

Maldijo al espejo, y al propio Albus. Malhumorado, tapó nuevamente su superficie, y se limitó a tirarse en la cama. No le interesaba ver ni un segundo más de lo debido esa imagen... Su gran anhelo, una imagen que jamás en la vida había podido ver cumplida.

* * *

_¡Hola! Acá volví con un fic nuevo, entre drabbles y viñetas sobre el Espejo de Oesed. Simplemente se me ocurrió anoche, y entré a ver si la idea ya la habían usado. Vi un par en inglés, y ninguno en español, y como no tengo la intención ni de plagear ni traducir, sino de ser original, acá me tienen con mis propias versiones :) _

_Irán por órden alfabético, y no haré de toooodos los personajes en la lista de personajes, aunque si quieren pedir alguno específico con la "a", por si yo no lo he querido escribir._

_¡Besos!_


	2. Abraxas Malfoy

**Su sonrisa.**

Borgin y Burkes no era lo que se dice un local aceptado por la comunidad mágica. La cantidad de objetos tenebrosos que compraba y vendía era innumerable, y su reputación crecía o descendía dependiendo de qué lado del callejón se encontrase el comprador.

Abraxas Malfoy entró al local pensando en nada en especial. No necesitaba nada; simplemente tenía ganas de pasear aquel día, y había entrado al lugar por inercia pura. Lo recorrió sin saludar siquiera al propio Borgin, que ni se inmutó, y comenzó a encaminarse hacia la parte de atrás del local cuando las piedras que hacían suicidar a quien las tocaba, y las lámparas que alumbraban cosas inexistentes le dejaron de llamar la atención.

Allí, todo estaba más oscuro. Allí, estaban las mejores cosas, las que Borgin guardaba para clientes como el mismo Malfoy.

Un movimiento captado por el rabillo del ojo le hizo sobresaltar. Un espejo, notó al voltearse. Se acercó para mirarlo más detenidamente, pero no vio ninguna anotación del vendedor sobre para qué servía.

No hizo falta, tampoco, porque el viejo Abraxas era lo bastante inteligente como para darse cuenta por sí mismo. El pequeño niño rubio que sonreía a su lado, y le abrazaba la pierna, era solo el reflejo del más profundo deseo de su alma. Porque solo un espejo así podría hacer que su adorado Draco dejara de tener esa seriedad impasible, inusual en niños de 7 años, y sonriera por única vez.

* * *

_Volví con el abuelo de nuestro Draco_ soy-veela-y-amo-las-manzanas_ Malfoy ;) El próximo, Alastor Moody._


	3. Alastor Moody

**Consecuencias**.

Si Albus había confiado en Aberforth para el cuidado de ese paquete, pero ya no lo hacía, era por una sola cosa: le había fallado. Así que cuando fue a pedirle a Alastor Moody que le hiciera ese favor, no lo dudó ni un segundo.

Su vida como auror jubilado necesitaba algo de acción, y cuidar un paquete de suma importancia para alguien como Albus Dumbledore, podría indicar que algo llegaría pronto. O al menos eso quería creer.

Hacía varios días tenía el enorme espejo en su sala, pero por alguna extravagante razón que solo Albus tendría, le había advertido que no lo mirara. O que lo mirara, pero se atuviera a las consecuencias. ¡Y eso era lo que Alastor quería!

Consecuencias.

Caminó, como todos los días, por en frente al mueble para poder llegar a la cocina, pero una vez en la puerta, retrocedió sobre sus pasos. Algo sobre el objeto parecía hipnotizarlo. Además, su reflejo en él era cambiante.

Su ojo mágico nada de anómalo distinguió dentro o detrás de él, pero al examinar su reflejo, se percató de que tenía de pronto dos piernas... y dos ojos... y la nariz entera. ¿Qué diantres...? Y de repente, el reflejo de su sala de estar cambió. Todo estaba oscuro, había agua, mucha agua, y una isla... Él sonreía, tenía todos los dientes enteros.

Se partió literalmente la cabeza tratando de averiguar qué era eso, y de meterse dentro del reflejo del espejo... Y lo único que logró fue hacerse un chichón bastante grande en la frente, y ser la burla de todos sus amigos del Ministerio.

Al diablo con los trabajos para Dumbledore. Hasta que Voldemort no volviera, ¡que no pretendiera que haría nada más por él!


	4. Albus Dumbledore

**Calcetines y hermanos.**

* * *

"_-¿Qué es lo que ve cuando se mira al espejo?_

_-¿Yo? Me veo sosteniendo un par de gruesos calcetines de lana."_

* * *

Había pasado ya más de media hora de que el chico se había ido de aquella aula, pero Albus continuaba pensando en aquella pregunta.

Había respondido con una total y absoluta mentira, claro, pero ¿por qué explicarle a un niño de 11 años el sufrimiento que le da a un viejo profesor de Transformaciones cuando ve reflejado en el cristal a sus hermanos con él? ¿Cómo hacerlo, en cualquier caso?

Evitó mirar el espejo mientras finalmente se levantaba del suelo y se limpiaba la túnica de polvo. Sabía que sus hermanos le sonreían a sus espaldas, e inconscientemente también sonrió. Se encaminó hacia la salida, y pensó en lo frío que estaba aquella noche, cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas. Quizá un par de gruesos calcetines de lana no le vinieran tan mal.


	5. Albus Severus Potter

**Sin dedos en las manos.**

* * *

"_Papá y mamá__:_

_Hoy estaba dando un paseo con Rose y me topé con un espejo. Ella dice que es algo muy antiguo, y que puede ser magia oscura que nos mate. ¿Ustedes qué dicen? ¿Puedo ir a verlo?_

_Saludos, _Albus_**.**_

P.D.:_ James se gastó todo el dinero que le dio la abuela Molly en su cumpleaños, y fue para comprar y revender artículos de Sortilegios Weasley junto con Fred y Louis en la Sala Común. Creí que deberían saberlo por mi, y no por lo que Rose le cuente a los tíos._"

* * *

"_Albus__:_

_¿Dónde se encontraba ese espejo? Creo que McGonagall no hubiera dejado algo peligroso al alcance de cualquier alumno, así que ni tu madre ni yo creemos que sea magia oscura. Ve con cuidado, aunque la curiosidad no sea la mejor cualidad, ni tenga las mejores consecuencias._

_Te queremos, papá y mamá._

P.D.:_ Creo que James Sirius pasará más tiempo castigado que con vida._"

* * *

"_Papá y mamá__:_

_Como Rosie no se animó, fui yo solo a ver el espejo. ¿Adivinen qué? Ahora no tengo dedos en las manos... ¡Broma, broma, que mamá terminará en San Mungo! Creí que era un espejo normal al principio, ¡pero luego me vi con el uniforme de buscador de Quidditch! ¿Pueden creerlo? Fue genial. Igualmente creo que no voy a volver; no es que juegue mi reflejo ni nada, simplemente se queda ahí, mirándome... ¡Bah!_

_Los quiere, _**Al**.

P.D.:_ El vociferador que le enviaron a James llegó al mismo tiempo que el de tía Angelina, tía Fleur, ¡y el de la abuela Molly! Ni te imaginas el espectáculo que fue eso en el Gran Salón mientras desayunábamos."_


	6. Alice Longbottom

**Summary:** La mayoría de las personas en el Mundo Mágico, ya sea por casualidad, error, o intención, se han topado con el Espejo de Oesed. Y no todas se llaman Harry Potter. Viñetas sobre magos y brujas, elfos y duendes, y muchos más personajes abandonados.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Hace cinco minutos me miré al espejo, y era una adolescente de dieciséis años con un tic de checkear su celular cada dos segundos, como cualquier otra. ¿Quedan dudas? Porque creo que Jotaká no encaja en esa descripción, y los personajes, así como el Espejo de Oesed, pertenecen enteramente a ella.

* * *

**N/A:** La verdad es que esta viñeta en especial no me quedó ni la mitad de como yo esperaba que quedara... No quedé conforme, y está al borde de dar pena, pero decidí subirla igual. Primero, porque no me daba tiempo para escribir otra, cuando tengo un retraso de un par de días respecto al subir, y segundo, porque amo con todo mi ser a los Longbottom, y Alice no se iba a quedar sin su lugar. En el próximo, Alicia Spinnet con un deseo que a mi personalmente me gustó mucho ;) se verá, jajaja. ¡Saludos! :)

* * *

**Exactamente igual.**

El día no prometía ser muy ajetreado, y por falta de niñera, Alice se había llevado al pequeño Neville, con cortos 8 meses, al cuartel general de la Orden. No había prácticamente nadie en el edificio; Sirius daba vueltas por allí mientras Fabian y Gideon investigaban sobre el último lugar en que se había visto al Innombrable. No es que los aurores no fueran de ayuda, pero en esos tiempos era mucho más fácil hacer la investigación por mano propia, que confiar en personas que quizá estuvieran bajo un Imperius.

Sin absolutamente nada que hacer mientras esperaba a su marido, que estaba en misión, comenzó a recorrer la vieja edificación. Era fácil perderse por la cantidad de pasillos que tenía, y aún más lo era para alguien con tendencia a desorientarse aún en dos metros a la redonda, como la pobre Alice.

Tres horas después, llegados todos para la reunión, Sirius discutía a los gritos con Frank. Que si no la cuidabas tú, que si se había perdido sola, que si aún tenía al niño, que si Voldemort había entrado al lugar con un puñado de mortífagos y los habían matado a ambos... Finalmente, y viendo que nada se podría hacer contra un estúpido del nivel de Sirius Black, a ojos de Longbottom, se decidió por ir a buscar a su mujer él mismo. No tardó más de dos minutos en encontrarla: deseaba con todo su corazón que el pobre de Neville no heredara el despiste de su madre.

Estaba sentada en posición de loto con el niño en brazos. Ambos estaban muy quietos, ella mirando su imagen en un espejo, y el pequeño, durmiendo. Frank se extrañó en demasía por esa escena. Su mujer no era de las que podían quedarse quietas por más de diez segundos, y menos aún, de las que sí lo podían hacer, sobre todo frente a un espejo.

-¿Qué se supone que haces, Alice? -caminando despacio, sin saber por qué, avanzó y se sentó a su lado, fuera del alcance del espejo.

-¿Sabes lo que es esto? -preguntó en un susurro, sin haber dado indicio alguno de haberlo oído hablar-. No me respondas que es un espejo -advirtió, al ver el rostro divertido del hombre-. Refleja lo que más desea uno en el mundo...

-¿Tú qué ves, Al? -interrumpió Frank, curioso. No tenía interés de mirar en el espejo, sabía lo que vería, lo que más deseaba, y no necesitaba de un espejo mágico para enterarse.

-Me veo a mi, a Nev, a ti... Estamos igual que ahora, exactamente igual, solo que tú no tienes esos ojos tristes y yo no estoy tan cansada. Exactamente igual -reiteró.

-Yo vería lo mismo, y significa una sola cosa -comentó el castaño, sonriendo abiertamente-. El fin de la guerra. Ahí podremos ser felices y disfrutar, porque en verdad, ya tenemos todo lo que deseamos.


	7. Alicia Spinnet

**Summary:** La mayoría de las personas en el Mundo Mágico, ya sea por casualidad, error, o intención, se han topado con el Espejo de Oesed. Y no todas se llaman Harry Potter. Viñetas sobre magos y brujas, elfos y duendes, y muchos más personajes abandonados.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Hace cinco minutos me miré al espejo, y era una adolescente de dieciséis años con un tic de checkear su celular cada dos segundos, como cualquier otra. ¿Quedan dudas? Porque creo que Jotaká no encaja en esa descripción, y los personajes, así como el Espejo de Oesed, pertenecen enteramente a ella.

* * *

**N/A:** ¡Hola! La verdad es que me gustó escribir esta viñeta en especial, a pesar de lo corto que haya quedado, y que no sea una forma de organización convencional. Amo la pareja de Alicia y Angelina, y ya se verá un nuevo guiño de ellas en la viñeta de Angie, he de confesarlo. Aunque Angelina se haya casado con George, me gusta pensar que estuvo enamorada de Alicia en su juventud, y no de alguno de los gemelos. Quiero agradecer a Soul Neko-Natsu por los comentarios, que a pesar de que no tenga tiempo de responder uno por uno, los leo y agradezco. ¡Saludos a todos! :) Ah, y la casilla de reviews no muerde ;)

* * *

**La extraño.**

La extraño. _Y mucho._

Desde que se casó con George Weasley, no me hace ni pizca de caso.

La extraño. _Demasiado._

Ahora están esperando un bebé, un pequeño pelirrojo que les alegrará la vida.

Y la tendré que extrañar aún más.

Yo jamás le pude haber dado un bebé, claro.

Hubiera deseado con toda mi alma que se casara conmigo, y no con George.

Hubiera deseado con toda mi alma que hubiera salido conmigo, y no con Fred.

Hubiera deseado con toda mi alma ser yo la que le dijera piropos, y no Lee.

Hubera deseado con toda mi alma ser yo quien la hiciera sonrojar en los vestuarios, y no Katie.

Hubiera deseado con toda mi alma tenerla conmigo. Besarla. Abrazarla.

Amarla.

Por eso, ahora lo único que me queda es este espejo. Ya no hay rastros de mi mejor amiga en mi vida, a mi lado, pero sí existe en el reflejo. En _nuestro_ reflejo.

Yo sonrío. Ella ríe. Nos abrazamos. Me roba un beso cada dos por tres. La amo. Me ama.

Y jamás podrá ser real.


	8. Andrómeda Tonks

**Summary:** La mayoría de las personas en el Mundo Mágico, ya sea por casualidad, error, o intención, se han topado con el Espejo de Oesed. Y no todas se llaman Harry Potter. Viñetas sobre magos y brujas, elfos y duendes, y muchos más personajes abandonados.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Hace cinco minutos me miré al espejo, y era una adolescente de dieciséis años con un tic de checkear su celular cada dos segundos, como cualquier otra. ¿Quedan dudas? Porque creo que Jotaká no encaja en esa descripción, y los personajes, así como el Espejo de Oesed, pertenecen enteramente a ella.

* * *

**N/A:** ¡Hola! No me convence esta viñeta. La reescribí algo así como cuatro veces, pero dejé la inicial; no quería que pareciera como tirada de los pelos... Sé que la podría haber ambientado en otro lugar, con otra situación, que es de lo que más me molesta acá, pero así la subo. Más adelante haré una de Andy Black, específicamente. Cada vez que dejan un review, se lo hago escribir a Umbdrige con su amada pluma ;) ¡Saludos!

* * *

**Familia.**

No sabía cómo, pero se había topado con ese espejo. Lo conocía a la perfección, había pertenecido a los Black cuando ella tenía 15 años, cuando lo único que veía reflejado en él, era su propia realidad. Se veía tal como era, con sus hermanas al lado, sonrientes las tres, felices. Tenía la vida perfecta.

Pero ahora todo había cambiado. Ya no era una adolescente, y habían pasado más de 50 años desde que se había visto reflejada en el Espejo de Oesed por última vez. Ya no era feliz. Ya no tenía casi familia.

Porque lo único que le quedaba a Andrómeda, era Ted. Pero no su Ted, su gran amor. Le quedaba Teddy, aquel muchacho que ahora tenía 20 años y acababa de casarse. ¿Le quedaba...? ¿O nuevamente se acababa de quedar sola?

Siempre había tenido una familia perfecta. Desde que había nacido, hasta el día que se había casado con un hijo de muggles. Y poco después, a los 20 años, había llegado a su vida Nymphadora, aquella traviesa y desordenada metamorfomaga que había cambiado su vida para siempre. Lo que nunca pensó fue perderla solo 25 años después, junto a su Ted. Y menos aún, que le dejara un niño de solo semanas de vida.

Desde allí, Teddy era su vida, su única familia. ¿Y ahora? Se había ido para formar una familia propia. ¿Qué le quedaba a Andrómeda?

Sonrió nostálgica, y se paró frente al espejo. Enseguida, vio a Narcissa sonriente detrás de ella, y a Sirius abrazándola como cuando eran pequeños. No hizo falta buscar mucho entre el cristal para notar a Nymphadora de la mano de Remus, y a su Ted al lado de un joven cuyo cabello resaltaba hasta por encima del rosa chicle de su madre.

Su familia.

¿Es que alguna vez había tenido duda alguna de que lo que más deseaba en el mundo, era jamás perder a su familia?

Pero ahora la había perdido. Hacía años venía perdiendo hermanos, primos, más familia... Y se prometió a si misma no dejar escapar a su Teddy. Porque aún siendo un hombre hecho y derecho, era su nieto, la luz de sus ojos... Y no pensaba dejarlo ir tan fácilmente.


	9. Angelina Johnson

**Summary:** La mayoría de las personas en el Mundo Mágico, ya sea por casualidad, error, o intención, se han topado con el Espejo de Oesed. Y no todas se llaman Harry Potter. Viñetas sobre magos y brujas, elfos y duendes, y muchos más personajes abandonados.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Hace cinco minutos me miré al espejo, y era una adolescente de dieciséis años con un tic de checkear su celular cada dos segundos, como cualquier otra. ¿Quedan dudas? Porque creo que Jotaká no encaja en esa descripción, y los personajes, así como el Espejo de Oesed, pertenecen enteramente a ella.

* * *

**N/A:** ¡Hola, gente! Confieso ser adicta a Angelina/Alicia, y a pesar de que no tenga específicamente esa pareja, me gustaría hacerle una continuación de ellas, jajaja. Son lo más. ¿Qué decir de esta viñeta? No mucho. ¿Tirada de los pelos? Puede ser, más aún considerando que la hice 6.30am un día en el que vine con unas copitas de más, de algún lado tiene que haber salido este fic, jajajaja. Nada, espero que les guste.

* * *

**Con unas copas encima.**

-¡Que te digo que lo vi en serio!

-¡Que tomaste demasiado, Angie!

-¡Que no, mujer! Te juro que estaba ahí.

-Yo no niego que estuviera, pero de ahí a que un espejo mostrara el futuro...

-¡Que no es el futuro, por Merlín! ¿Cómo va a haber sido el futuro si el partido ya fue, y perdimos?

Las discusiones entre Angelina Johnson y Alicia Spinnet en la Sala Común de Gryffindor no eran algo usual. Y menos una a los gritos, cuando todos allí seguían con la resaca de la madrugada. Literalmente se habían tomado de todo para olvidar... Olvidar la gran y humillante derrota del equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor en la tarde del sábado.

-¿Se puede saber qué crucios está pasando? -quiso saber Lee, entrando por el retrato acompañado por una joven rubia, que lo abandonó riendo como una tonta, para subir a las habitaciones de las chicas. El moreno seguía claramente bajo los efectos del alcohol, dado que se tambaleaba al caminar hacia sus amigas, y reía hipando.

-Parece que Angelina quiere hacerle una visita a Trelawney en sus clases -ironizó Alicia entre dientes, molesta con la actitud de su mejor amiga al gritarle de esa manera frente a todos. La verdad era que ella también había gritado, pero siempre era mejor echarle la culpa al otro cuando uno se encuentra con varias copas de Vino de Elfo encima.

-¡Que no era que mostraba el futuro, imbécil!

-¡Y que yo no te lo digo por el futuro, idiota! ¡Estás tan loca como ella!

-¿Eres estúpida?

-¡No tanto como tú!

La mayoría de los presentes ya se había dispersado, pero un par de los que quedaban husmeando, incluído Lee, rodaban los ojos y reían con cada palabra que las cazadoras decían. No había dudas de que las dos estaban borrachas... Pero afirmar que Angelina mentía descaradamente era un delito tan grande como decir que Alicia no amaba discutir con ella.

Que la amaba.

-Ve tú a ver qué diablos te muestra el espejo -espetó la morena antes de dejar su copa en una mesilla (no sin antes volcarla sobre un alumno de quinto año, claro) e ir tambaleándose rumbo a las escaleras, sin alcanzar a oír la respuesta de su amiga.


	10. Arabella Figg

**Summary:** La mayoría de las personas en el Mundo Mágico, ya sea por casualidad, error, o intención, se han topado con el Espejo de Oesed. Y no todas se llaman Harry Potter. Viñetas sobre magos y brujas, elfos y duendes, y muchos más personajes abandonados.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Hace cinco minutos me miré al espejo, y era una adolescente de dieciséis años con un tic de checkear su celular cada dos segundos, como cualquier otra. ¿Quedan dudas? Porque creo que Jotaká no encaja en esa descripción, y los personajes, así como el Espejo de Oesed, pertenecen enteramente a ella.

* * *

**N/A:** ¡Holaaa! ¿Cómo andan? Me reí de lo lindo escribiendo esto, y por muchos motivos. La señora Figg me parece totalmente adorable, y me recuerda a una de mis vecinas, más loca por los perros que por los gatos. Confieso que la pareja con Filch me sorprende hasta a mi misma que me guste, pero tengo ciertas dudas acerca de ambos. Los dos con las mismas iniciales, ambos squibs, ambos amantes de los gatos, ambos los nombran con "señor" y "señora" tal o cual... ¿Qué onda, Jotaká? Tengo ciertas teorías que no valen la pena postear acá, pero... Les dejo esto ;) ¡Saludos!

* * *

**Kneazel.**

Diablos. ¡Diablos! ¿Quién diablos la había mandado a meterse en algo como la Orden del Fénix? Ya tenía suficiente con no poder hacer magia, para que ahora su nombre se sumara a la lista de "_A quién matar cuando esté aburrido_" de Lord Voldemort. ¿Por qué no podría seguir tranquila en su casa de Privet Drive, rodeada de vecinas desquiciadas como Petunia Dursley, o adolescentes hormonales que terminaban entre sus arbustos, como los hijos de Patrickson y Andrews? ¿Por qué no podría seguir ocupando su papel de vigilante de Harry Potter entre las sombras? ¿Por qué?

¡Y sus gatos! Pobre señor Tibbles, que ha de llorar cada noche sin ella. ¡El señor Paws! Oh, sus amados gatos, sus amados kneazels... ¡Los extrañaba más que al hecho de vivir en libertad! Porque desde que al chico Potter y a todos los Dursleys se los habían llevado de Privet Drive, ella supo que debía esconderse, y también supo que la maldita Orden debía ayudarla.

¿Y ahora? ¿Cómo diablos había terminado encerrada en una pequeña casucha maloliente de Yorkshire, con el único acompañamiento del amable y buen mozo del señor Filch? ¿Y cómo diablos había llegado semejante mobiliario a ese pestilente lugar?

Porque si de algo estaba segura, era de que ese magnífico espejo que se encontraba delante de ella, no podía haber llegado corriendo... A menos que fuera mágico y tuviera patas, cosa que en el mundo en que vivía, no le hubiera extrañado para nada.

Lo que sí le llamó la atención fue que luego de observarle el marco con detalles, y revisar la parte de atrás por si tenía el nombre de su anterior dueño, una imagen extraña se formó delante de ella... en el reflejo, claro.

¿Es que era posible? ¿O se estaba volviendo loca, como todos creían que ya estaba? El señor Tibbles no podía haber llegado por arte de magia, malditas las ironías, a Yorkshire. Y tampoco el señor Paws... Ni Snowy... Y mucho menos, el desgraciado de Tufty.

Por eso, la canosa y excéntrica señora Figg cayó al suelo con un ruido seco antes de lo que se tarda en decir "kneazel".


	11. Aragog

**Summary:** La mayoría de las personas en el Mundo Mágico, ya sea por casualidad, error, o intención, se han topado con el Espejo de Oesed. Y no todas se llaman Harry Potter. Viñetas sobre magos y brujas, elfos y duendes, y muchos más personajes abandonados.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Hace cinco minutos me miré al espejo, y era una adolescente de dieciséis años con un tic de checkear su celular cada dos segundos, como cualquier otra. ¿Quedan dudas? Porque creo que Jotaká no encaja en esa descripción, y los personajes, así como el Espejo de Oesed, pertenecen enteramente a ella.

* * *

**N/A:** ¡Hola! ¿Aragog? ¿Por qué diablos se me ocurrió poner a una araña en la lista de personajes que se ven en el espejo? ¿Por qué? ¡Bah! Fue idea de mi hermana ;) pero bueno. Están Aragog, los fantasmas, un par de sirenas, el Calamar Gigante, y hasta el propio Buckbeak. ¿Por qué? Porque estoy loca. La idea de este capítulo la hablé con mi hermana, pero la del resto me la propuse como un reto... que pensé que sería más difícil. Además, estoy atenta al personaje que quieran que repita, o que añada, con la A para el final de la lista de esta letra. ¡Saludos! Y comentar no es ilegal (?)

* * *

**Romper la regla.**

Desde su nacimiento, había vivido en un armario.

Desde su nacimiento, un niño semi-humano lo había criado con amor.

Desde su nacimiento, no había visto la luz del sol.

Jamás.

Desde su nacimiento, deseaba salir del armario.

Desde su nacimiento, el niño se lo prohibía.

Desde su nacimiento, deseaba romper esa regla.

E irse.

Porque desde su nacimiento, era infeliz. Si es que las arañas tienen sentimientos, claro. O las acromántulas, dado el caso.

La primera vez que rompió la regla, fue a los dos años.

La primera vez que rompió esa regla, salió en la noche.

La primera vez que rompió esa regla, se perdió dentro del castillo.

Pero se sorprendió con lo que encontró.

¿Cómo un bosque podía estar entre cuatro paredes?

¿Cómo un bosque podía estar encerrado en un marco?

¿Cómo un bosque podía estar detrás de él, si no lo veía?

-¡Aragog! -exclama con voz grave el niño, y con resignación, el arácnido avanza hacia él.

Está seguro de que algún día podrá vivir en el bosque, ser libre, convivir con los de su especie.

Algún día. Quizá.


	12. Argus Filch

**Summary:**La mayoría de las personas en el Mundo Mágico, ya sea por casualidad, error, o intención, se han topado con el Espejo de Oesed. Y no todas se llaman Harry Potter. Viñetas sobre magos y brujas, elfos y duendes, y muchos más personajes abandonados.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Hace cinco minutos me miré al espejo, y era una adolescente de dieciséis años con un tic de checkear su celular cada dos segundos, como cualquier otra. ¿Quedan dudas? Porque creo que Jotaká no encaja en esa descripción, y los personajes, así como el Espejo de Oesed, pertenecen enteramente a ella.

* * *

**N/A: **Ay, no me puedo dejar de reír. Es una viñeta muy tonta, pero así salió. La imagen que me dejó de McGonagall en lencería, con un Filch medio hot, me va a traumar por el resto de mi vida, se los aseguro, jajaja. Respecto a los comentarios, confieso que Astoria no estaba en mi lista, y ahora estoy en crisis (?) porque no sé si ambientarla en su vida de casada, o aún siendo una Greengrass. ¡Ayudaaa! ¡Saludos!

* * *

**Desde cuándo.**

–¿Qué diablos es esto? –masculló el celador cuando, en su ronda nocturna, vio a un distraído Dumbledore salir de un aula en desuso. Pensando quizá que tendría un amorío con McGonagall, y que al entrar la encontraría ella en lencería -cosa que no le desagradaba en demasía-, no dudó demasiado en mirar para todos lados, y atravesar la puerta.

Desilusión total.

Ni McGonagall, ni lencería, ni nada. Solo bancos rotos, telarañas, papeles tirados y... algo que no debería estar allí. ¿Desde cuándo habían espejos en los salones sin usar? ¿Y desde cuándo el mismísimo director atravesaba el colegio entero para simplemente mirarse al espejo?

Filch se encaminó hacia él sin esperarse mucho. Estaba lleno de polvo, y el cristal tenía manchas negras de humedad. Sacó un pañuelo de su bolsillo para limpiarlo, y su reflejo imitó el movimiento, asustándolo. Mientras reía de su estupidez, terminó de sacar el pañuelo, pero el espejo le mostraba otra cosa. Algo que no podría ser nunca.

Porque... ¿desde cuándo tenía él una varita mágica en su poder? ¿Y desde cuándo una sonrisa alegraba su rostro?

Tiró el pañuelo al suelo con la esperanza de que el reflejo hiciera lo mismo con el maldito palo, pero al contrario de lo que creía, simplemente se la cambió de mano, y sonrió más ampliamente. Maldiciendo a los alumnos que nada tenían que ver, y a Dumbledore por semejante broma, dejó el trozo de tela en el piso, y se dirigió rengueando hacia la puerta.

La próxima vez, lo pensaría dos veces antes de husmear las andanzas del director. Y cuando tuviera ganas de ver a McGonagall en lencería, simplemente se inmiscuiría en su despacho.


End file.
